Feverish
by Lawkyrie
Summary: Gen is sick, but refuses to say it. Fortunately, a certain scientist will be there to treat him.


_Hello everyone ! Here I am for the first time on the Dr. Stone fandom ! I'm not a native English speaker, but some friends corrected my work... I hope it will be ok ! Have a good reading ! And feel free to review :D  
_

* * *

_My head..._

Gen winced in pain. Since this morning, he had had the impression that his head was being pounded with a jackhammer, and as if that wasn't enough, he kept coughing so hard that his throat was as dry as the Sahara desert. Convinced that it was only a temporary cold, the magician had nevertheless not warned anyone of his condition, not even Senku. Especially not Senku, actually. Gen didn't want to become a burden that the scientist had to deal with, he still had his reputation!

The evening finally arrived like a sweet deliverance. But far from getting better, Gen now felt nauseous... Chills kept running down his spine, and his migraine was accompanied by a hell of a twirl. The magician only wanted one thing: to get back to his bed. However, as if fate was upon him, he met the last person he would have wanted to see in such circumstances.

There, in front of him and sitting on the ground, was Senku. Gen didn't know what he was working on this time and he preferred to avoid asking because each time he didn't understand anything about the explanations. The magician put that smile – which only he had the secret – on his face, and squatted down at the level of the scientist.

— Yo, Senku-chan ~

Senku's lips stretched into a thin smile without his eyes leaving the small containers filled with... something?

— I'd step aside if I were you, Gen. One wrong move and we're both dead.

But Gen was already no longer listening to his recommendations. The magician stood up and, without warning, he was caught with a violent coughing fit, impossible to hide. While his throat made him suffer the martyr, he put his sleeve to his mouth, hoping, in vain, to reduce the severity of his condition. Gently, Senku rested the container he was holding in his hands a short while ago and approached him.

— Don't worry, Senku-chan,Gen said first. It's just a little cold from nothing...

Before he had even had time to make a move, the scientist's cold hand slipped under his two-coloured wicks and landed on his forehead. Gen stiffened, reflecting the surprise that embraced his heart in front of this pleasant gesture although simply logical. If usually, a mentalist of his level had perfect control over his reactions, this time, on this hot summer evening, he could not avoid blushing both with embarrassment, but also with pleasure.

His feelings for the scientist were not new. To be honest, Gen could almost claim to have fallen under his spell the very moment he met Senku. And on that famous night, when the very first bulb lit up the world, the magician's heart also lit up. Of love, although it is stupid as possible, but also of this deep conviction.

The Kingdom of Science would win. He was ten billion percent sure.

— The flu, Senku said, taking him out of his mind.

— What ?

— Kukukuku, you're lucky the universal remedy has already been created for Ruri. In this world of stone, every disease can be fatal.

Was Senku worried about him? Or was the fever starting to make him delirious? Gen was no longer sure of anything, and his talents as a mentalist would be useless as long as this horrible orchestra kept playing in his head. Flu or not, he definitely needed rest.

The magician wobbled and gave his partner a very poor smile to indicate his departure. However, as soon as he had walked a few yards, Gen had to lean against a tree because the exhaustion and pain were using up every part of his body. With heavy breathing, he tried to tap into what remained of his strength to continue his way when a certain scientist's rough hand landed on his shoulder.

— Let me help you, he said, passing his arm behind to support him.

Gen felt his heart racing due to their proximity. The sweet smell of Senku's soap tickled his nose while his eyes lingered perhaps a little too long on his neck and on the curve of his jaw. Observing and analyzing people were part of Gen's daily life, but at that moment it was not about manipulation, but about another deeper and much more passionate feeling.

Nevertheless, as mentalist as he was, he recovered quite quickly and questioned the scientist with his singing voice.

— Don't you have other things to do, Senku-chan? I can take care of myself.

— Don't be ridiculous, you were this close to falling to the ground. Not to mention that your temperature is so high I could fry an egg on your forehead. So there's no way I'm leaving you alone in this state.

Gen smiled for any answer. Despite what he wanted to suggest, Senku really cared about his friends.

Half lucid, the magician was almost unaware of what happened next. He just remembered reaching the "headquarters" before falling asleep. When he opened his eyes again, a few blankets were covering his body and a damp cloth was on his forehead. His gaze went through the room only to find a Senku sitting next to him, doing he-didn't-know-what.

— Ah, you're awake. Drink this, you'll feel better.

Gen straightened up on his elbows with the slowness of the sick. He shivered when Senku's almost cold hand landed on his back to help him. Each contact with the scientist electrified him a little more, as if his whole body was screaming and begging to prolong each touch. Gen grabbed the cup he was holding out as a thin smile appeared on his lips. He didn't know what this drink was, but if Senku had prepared it for him, he could only trust him. Moreover, now that he thought about it, his head was no longer turning and his limbs seemed lighter. His fever, on the other hand, didn't seem to have left him...

— Why didn't you talk about it ?

— What are you talking about ?

— What do you think ? Your fever.

Gen shrugged his shoulders, his famous smile still on his face. He couldn't honestly admit that the idea of becoming a burden was unbearable to him. Then the mentalist did what he did best: he dodged the question.

— I knew you'd come to my rescue no matter what, Senku-chan ~

— What a stupid reasoning.

Senku scratched his neck, and Gen wondered whether the fever was making him delirious again or whether this was a sign of embarrassment for the young scientist. Anyway, the fatigue was far too much for him to question.

— Well, you look like you need some sleep. I'm going back outside. If you need something, just scream or cough very loudly if it's easier.

At that moment, the magician's blood only spun once. He did not know the origin of this impulse, but without Gen himself understanding the reason for the how, he had caught a piece of Senku's tunic.

— Stay, please.

A strange glow shone in the scientist's gleaming irises and for a second, Gen thought he was going to refuse, claiming important experiments to be carried out. Fortunately, Senku sighed and sat down beside him, to his greatest pleasure.

— Very well. I'll stay here until you fall asleep.

Gen smiled and peacefully closed his eyes. His hand found the scientist's, and without hesitation, closed on his partner's cold palm. If for a moment the magician thought he was going to remove it, Senku did nothing about it. On the contrary, his grip tightened on his boiling fingers, wrapping them in their soft freshness.

Hand in hand, the two men eventually fell asleep on the same thought.

_I wish he'd never let go of me._


End file.
